


Listening Through Cracks

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex overhears some girl talk and decides to utilize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening Through Cracks

## Listening Through Cracks

by Sixer

[]()

* * *

Listening Through Cracks 

Sitting in the Talon office going over the monthly reports on a Saturday evening was not exactly how Lex preferred to spend his evenings. Especially since he had so few open evenings that didn't end in a kidnapping or meteor freak induced injury. *Well I guess it is only 5:30 p.m. The night is still young*. Sighing to himself internally Lex continued onto the next page when he heard more giggling coming from the vent above his head. 

Surely Lana must know that the office can hear every word spoken in the above apartment, her family has owned the building since she was a child. Lex remembers having similar places at the Metropolis Manor were he would listen in on the servants discussing his Father without their knowledge. He also remembers giggling to himself over the preferred title of Magnificent Bastard used for his Father. 

"Heh, they definitely hit that one dead center." Lex mumbles to himself. 

"Oh come on Lana, tell me you didn't look twice at Ian. Go ahead, I dare you." Chloe says indignantly. 

"Ok, so we were both idiots. It was high-school, everyone has the few they would rather forget." Lana's response was a little more argumentative than it seemed the situation needed, however knowing he was coming into the end of a conversation Lex knew there could be facts he was not aware of. _What am I doing, defending the princess_? 

Chloe continues speaking purposefully ignoring the tone in Lana's voice, "It was a good thing Clark was there, again, to save our butts." 

"Yeah, he seems to have really good instincts when it comes to people." Lana stated almost by rote. 

The always unladylike snort falling from Lois was no surprise but her words stopped Lex short. "That's not all he _seems_ to have that's really good!" 

"Lois!" Lana and Chloe both screeched and then all three began in with the giggles again. 

"What? Tell me it's not true? I know the two of you have your past issues with Clark but come on, the guy is HOTT!" 

"Well," Lana began, "he is very attractive, but more importantly is a very good friend. You can always depend on Clark to back you up when you need it most." 

"Exactly." chimed in Chloe. 

"You are both so full of it! Sure, great friend, always around when a girl needs a hand or shoulder but still, just talking about looks, totally hot, despite the flannel." 

Lex couldn't help smirking to himself, Lois was dead on about Clark. It was nice to hear someone throw it up into Lana and Chloe's face for once. They had no idea how easy they had it when it came to the relationships they shared with Clark. At least they could choose what type of relationship they wanted with him without the worry of public scrutiny or being dragged out of town tied to the end of a Ford truck. If he wouldn't lose Clark forever, he'd scream it from the roof tops how beautiful Clark is. 

"... after I saw that ass I knew I wanted to know more." Lois purred. 

WHAT? When on Earth was Clark showing Lois his ass? I knew she lived at the house, but certainly the fact that Clark was not a nudist couldn't have changed that drastically since Lex himself had been a guest at the Kent's. 

"I have never seen it au-natural, however, many summers watching him walk around the lake dripping wet would make me agree with you Lo." Chloe stated, "I never could understand the baggy layers he hid behind. At least it has gotten a little better in the last couple of years." 

Lana tsked to both women stating "I am surprised that the two of you are so willing to discuss a friend's body so openly, Clark would be shocked." 

_Clark would be blushing_. Lex thought to himself, completely turning his attention away from the paper in front of himself and leaning back to listen. 

Lois chimed in "If Clark was like any normal human male, he would be grateful and attempt to make a move." 

"That's just it," Lana replied, "Clark doesn't respond like a normal male, he never has. He is much more sensitive than that. His Mother did a good job preparing him to be a good husband, by teaching him how to care for a wife's emotional needs." 

_Pfft_ , Lex sighed mentally to himself, _of course she would think that, not that Clark isn't genuinely a sensitive person. Emotionally, and please one day let me find this out, physically_. Just as he was about to allow himself a detailed mental tangent on just how sensitive Clark could physically be, Lois's response filtered into his brain and snapped his attention back the conversation going on above him. 

"That emotional stuff is all well and good, but I want to know who taught Smallville how to tend to a girl's physical needs. That person deserves a giant gold star!" 

"Lois!" Chloe screeched while Lana just hid a shy smile behind her hand. "I cannot believe you just said that." Chloe continued. 

"Whatever Cuz, it's not like we haven't had similar discussions before." Lois's voice was filled with amusement when she continued saying, "Are you just embarrassed to share the tidbits you know with, what was it you called her before, oh yeah, the keeper of the vault of Clark Kent." 

Lex could not believe his ears, were they really going to have a full out discussion about the sexual prowess of one Clark Jerome Kent, his favorite obsession and wet dream of all time. 

"Lois," Chloe continued a little nervously, "I can't believe you said that. I spoke to you about those memories in confidence." 

"What memories?" Lana questioned, her tone not even masking her annoyance at the newest title to be granted to her. 

Chloe hemmed and hawed a little while Lois attempted to apologize and boost her confidence about sharing at the same time. "Fine," Chloe sighed, "but this does not leave this room, ok?" 

_If only you knew Ms. Sullivan_. Lex mentally smirked to himself. 

"So, remember a few years ago, when people were infected by that parasite in the wall?" Lana sounded a quiet agreement while Lois listened on, watching to see her reaction to the full story. "Well, remember how I couldn't remember anything about how I acted or what exactly happened? Shortly after, I started having the most vivid day dreams. It was so strange, they seemed so real. I later realized they weren't day dream's, they were memories cropping up out of my subconscious. So I started keeping a journal of sorts. I went back and read what I was writing, and it sounded like one of the stories we used to giggle over when we lived together in high school." 

"Well," Lana said with a smirk clearly present in her tone, "It was a sight to see. I was upset at the time, but looking back now I can see how reading about it would definitely seem shocking. It was you and Clark. Well, Clark is the more shocking because he is just not that publicly demonstrative." Again Lois snorted but continued listening and watching Lana's face closely. She just knew a melt down was eminent. 

Lex waited for Chloe to explode at the backhanded comment from Lana but wasn't surprised to hear it skipped over with dignity and grace. "Whatever, my point is that I remembered, quite detailed, the things that went on between Clark and I. In his loft, at the Talon, in Pete's car while Pete was watching." 

Lex felt his old friend jealousy creeping up his spine upon hearing all the places Chloe had been with Clark, two of which were at the top of his "top ten places to make Clark melt with my tongue" list. He really should leave and take these reports home to look at, that way his torture would be over. _Yeah right, I am a total masochist_. He knew he was staying to the conclusion of this conversation, or until someone discovered him here listening. 

"Pete watched?" Lana screeched. 

"Well, only a heavy make out session, but my point was I remembered all of Clark's talents. Hoo boy is he talented! I always thought, before this mind you, that nothing would feel as good as a hug from Clark Kent, shmushed into that enveloping warmth, held firm and gently all at the same time." 

_Yeah, that does sound nice_. Lex sighed mentally to himself while propping his chin in his hand and leaning forward on the desk, crumpling the monthly reports only slightly. 

"I was very wrong, nothing has ever felt as good as being the center of Clark Kent's attraction. He was always touching and kissing my skin, keeping his body pressed as close as possible to me. It was fantastic. Then, out of the blue, he asks if we can have sex. Of course, I thought HELL YES!" 

Lex thinks this is the exact appropriate reaction to this question from Clark, however unsurprisingly, Lana doesn't seem to agree. Hearing her screech at Chloe about not telling her that she and Clark lost their virginity together, however much after the fact, was a reason for Lex to stop listening. Really. If it wasn't for the fact that this conversation was about Clark and sex, and possible sex with Clark, he would so be out of here. 

"Lana calm down and just let her finish." Lois stated sounding incredulous. 

"Thanks Lo, soooo as I was saying, he asked. I said yes but we couldn't find any condoms. Clark tried to convince me to use the pull-n-pray method, thank God I didn't go along with that. However, I convinced him that we could just get each other off manually." 

"Chloe, seriously, don't be so graphic." Lana admonished, scrunching her nose up at the two girls across from her. 

"Seriously, Lana, that is nothing like how she explained it to me. Go ahead Chloe tell her how it felt when Clarky boy decided to go downtown to see how many times he could make you come in a hour." 

"LOIS!" both girls screamed and than looked at each other and burst into giggles. 

"I do remember him always being very good at that." Lana giggled out. "He was always very... focused. I will say he was much better than Jason." Lana clapped her hand over her mouth quickly. "I can't believe I just said that!" Lois and Chloe both went from gapping to giggling in seconds and Lana continued along with them. 

Lex could not believe his ears. What on Earth was happening in this little hamlet? Where was all this happening in this small town? Apparently at Clark Kent's house, his subconscious chimed in. Lex knew that Clark had probably popped his hetero cherry awhile ago, but to hear it told from the participators in said loss of cherry, it went well. So well in fact, that he was out ranking others, others who seemed like they should have been more experienced. _Maybe it was a natural talent_? 

"I have to say," Continued Chloe, "that I have had others attempt a similar maneuver as Clark since, and have never had it executed quite so well. I think it has to do with that little tongue flicker thing, it kinda feels like it is vibrating and licking at the same time. It also helps that his tongue feels so smooth, even against my own. I always knew he would be an incredible kisser, just look at that mouth, but I never imagined he would be so talented with his tongue. At one point he even ventured a little lower, I almost pulled away, but he moved back to my clit and I forgot all about moving anywhere away." 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The first time he did that I almost jumped out of bed. I thought he had brought some sort of toy with him, but no, just him. I do miss that. Thank god he never tried any of that anal stuff with me, I would have totally freaked" Lana said thoughtfully. 

Lex tried to imagine that miraculous vibrating tongue licking all over his body, paying special attention to all of his most sensitive areas, because Clark is attentive in that way apparently. Imagining Clark brushing his tongue over his nipples and licking down his chest and abdomen, into his belly button, using his vibrating trick there until Lex begs with his hands and voice for Clark to move his torturous assault lower, knowing he would never pull away. If Clark was going to offer to rim him, he was gone lay there and take it with a grin on his face. _Stupid girls, he wasted all that adventurous spirit on someone who had no idea how lucky they were. Maybe with a little convincing Clark would want to try it again_. 

"To think I considered my couple of kisses while grinding, even with the added full Monty viewing, a spectacular event. You two wouldn't mind if I gave it go would you, since you are both done with him?" 

"Lois seriously, Clark is a person not a carnival ride." Chloe stated firmly with a hint of breathiness lingering from her brief mental escape into what she now considers her Clark porn file. 

"I am just saying. The two of you are no longer interested in him that way so would it freak you out if I decided to test the Clark waters?" Lois questioned both girls with her normal air of friendly arrogance. 

_If anyone is next in line for that pool Ms. Lane it is me_! Lex thought to himself a little bitterly. He knew there was never a chance with him and Clark romantically or even a, remember when we woke up together naked after getting bombed, kind of chance. Clark was, as from the stories being shared above him, depressingly straight. His inclinations, while seemingly adventurous, definitely stayed in the realm of youthful hetero experimentation. Lex would catalog this new information about Clark's physical talents and utilize them during his next all night lube-a-thon, where Clark has been the main attraction for quite some time. Although, the actual visual of this vibrating tongue has never been witnessed by Lex personally, he could just morph a previously held visual, like say Clark eating ice cream or drinking a bottled water, with the new info and create a reasonable facsimile of the afore mentioned tongue. 

"It doesn't bother me Lois," Lana said with a hint of shyness and trepidation in her voice, "but I'm not sure Clark will go for it. Not because it's you and the two of you are always nagging at each other or anything, it's just that I kinda think Clark may be finished with girls for awhile." 

"WHAT?" Lois screeched, Chloe chortled while choking on her water, and Lex mentally screamed while jumping out of his chair. "You have got to be kidding me, why would you say that?" Lois asked Lana with daggers in her eyes, her gaydar was never wrong and Clark never even threw off a bleep. 

Lex slowly and quietly righted the overturned chair and sat back down listening intently to the answer Lana was about to give Lois. If anyone would know the current sexual leniencies of one Clark Kent, it would definitely be his most recent Exhibit, right? Right? 

Sighing, Lana began saying "Lois, he never said anything directly. It is just a feeling I get. More because of all the things he wanted us to try together, sexually you know. Most of which I was terribly uncomfortable discussing much less attempting. He was, as always, a gentleman and never forced the issue, however, the things he wanted us to try really make me think that he would prefer a male partner. There would be less need for added ... equipment." Lana blushed so deeply that Chloe almost felt sorry enough for her to back off of this topic, almost. 

"Lana, are you saying Clark wanted you to wear a strap on?" 

Lana and Lois both spit there lattes across the table coating it in a vanilla and caramel spittle mist. After wiping her hand across her mouth and onto her jeans, Lois gaped at Chloe and then at Lana, waiting for an answer. Lana turned six different shades of red while wiping her mouth with the napkin, formerly wrapped around her to-go cup. Chloe waited patiently for her answer with a look of innocence on her face and an evil smirk in her head. Lex was beside himself, short of climbing onto the chair and pressing his ear to the vent, he could not be showing his supreme interest in the rest of Lana's answer any more. Eyes wide open in shock, head turned toward the grate at the top of the wall, lips slightly open while the tip of his tongue rested on the inside of his lower lip, shoulders and spine rigid, fingers flexing rhythmically on his knees in anticipation. This was it. This was the information he needed to outline all of his future plans from the mundane, will he leave and find Clark immediately, to the life altering, find the most accommodating state that will appreciate a young and head-strong politician and his new husband. 

After collecting herself minutely, Lana stared at Chloe. Looking to see if her intentions were that of friend and confidant or not and seeing that Chloe showed nothing but pure interest, knowing how protective Chloe was of Clark, she held nothing back when telling her, "Yes Chloe. That is what I am trying to say. Not only that but he would sometime use my vibrator on himself while going down on me. He made sure to cover it with a condom for sanitary reasons, but yes, Clark is very interested in anal stimulation. I honestly think he would be best suited to a male lover." 

Hearing the last of Lana's statement and the "Oh crap, always the hot guys!" exclamation coming out of Lois, Lex left the back office at the Talon and the Talon itself, with only a minor dust cloud and one or two small tables overturned, in his wake. 

He was an important person with very emergent business to attend to, like how fast he could locate Clark and convince him to go to a club with him this weekend. A club, where he could very conveniently and covertly make Clark aware of his preferred sexual tendencies and attraction to Clark himself. Make Clark aware of how easy it would be to show Lex all the wonderfully talented things his hands, tongue, and body are capable of. To prove that these talents are not only appreciated, but will be enthusiastically reciprocated at the earliest convenience. To also show Clark that unlike past lovers, soft pink ones to be specific, all suggestions and curiosities will be explored before being denied. Variety is the spice of life after all, Clark just needs a partner who likes a little heat and isn't afraid to feel the flames licking at his heals. More specifically Clark needs Lex. 

While driving at respectable speed, considering what awaits him, Lex hits speed dial one and is connected to Clarks cell phone. 

"Hello." 

"Clark! Hi. Are you busy this weekend? I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Metropolis. I really need to get away and let loose, I thought a guys weekend would be just the thing, what do you say? Up for it?" 

"Hey Lex. That actually sounds perfect. I could really use some time away. Between Lois nagging at me constantly and Chloe and Lana girl talking me to death, it's a wonder I haven't spontaneously switched chromosomes." Clark jokingly states this with a breathy laugh before continuing to say, "Some times a guy just needs to be with another guy, you know what I mean Lex?" 

"I know exactly what you mean Clark, and please, allow me to be that guy for you. I am on my way to your house right now, why don't we hash out the plans over dinner? I'll set the table?" 

"Gee, twist my arm why don't cha. Sure Lex, over dinner. Wow, I was dreading this weekend five minutes ago. Chloe called me to give me a heads up that Lois was making plans to "get to know me better" this weekend. I could hear the quotations in Chloe's voice. I was actually trying to think of ways to hide. Not that I wouldn't want to go with you anyway, but thanks for wanting me. With you, that is." 

Lex can practically hear the little smile he imagines on Clark's face right now. "Anytime Clark, anytime." Lex pulled up to the yellow farm house with a new attitude in his heart and a spring in his step. This was going to be a life altering weekend. Hopefully, the kind that left you sore and sticky in all the right places. 

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein. The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent as well as any supporting characters are the property of their creators and DC comics. Gough/Millar Inc. and the WB Network TV own Smallville. Any deviations (or deviant behavior) from the originals, however, is mine. 

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 


End file.
